


Fake cherry

by Ren



Series: SPN food-themed fluff [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-26
Updated: 2012-02-26
Packaged: 2017-10-31 18:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/347114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ren/pseuds/Ren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel eats a lollipop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fake cherry

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is set in that wonderful universe of mine where Sam is nowhere to be seen and human!Cas is following Dean in his life of monster hunting and angsting but also fluff. Written for the food table (12. lollipop) @ [](http://think-fluff.livejournal.com/profile)[**think_fluff**](http://think-fluff.livejournal.com/) and also for the Carnevale delle Lande @ [](http://landedifandom.livejournal.com/profile)[**landedifandom**](http://landedifandom.livejournal.com/).

The lollipop is cherry-flavored, according to the wrapping, though it's such a bright red color that it probably contains more artificial flavors than cherries. Castiel's lips are already stained with the same shade of red and from time to time he licks them absently while he turns the pages of the huge grimoire in front of him.

Dean can't stop staring at those lips.

"I think I found something," Cas says, looking up from whatever he was reading, and Dean jumps and tries to feign interest, leaning forward to read the paragraph that Cas is pointing at.

With their heads bowed together on the book, Dean can each and every slurping sound that Cas is making with his lollipop. If he didn't know that Cas isn't doing it on purpose, Dean would say that... well, he'd say that Cas is doing it on purpose. It's almost pornographic.

Finally even Cas can't help but notice that Dean is too busy staring to care about witches and cursed rings. "Do you want to taste it?" he asks, taking the lollipop from his mouth and holding it out for Dean.

The lollipop is still shiny with saliva. Dean doesn't want to, he shouldn't really, there's some things you just shouldn't do outside of kindergarten, but then again they're in their own room and there's nobody around to see. Castiel smiles and shakes the candy under Dean's nose, unaware of his inner conflict.

Dean takes the lollipop from Castiel's hand and slides his lips around it. It tastes like sugar and artificial cherry flavor, and a bit like Cas too.

"It's too sweet for my taste," Dean says, licking his lips, and he pretends not to see Castiel's amused little smile.


End file.
